User blog:Your friendly neighborhood Spy/Gao Reviews: Ivan the Iguana
Hello all and welcome to another episode of the hit TV seri- I mean blog series, Gao Reviews! In this episode, we review a character by the name of Ivan the Iguana by a good friend of mine named... Ivan the iguana... How similar those names are! Nya ha! Anyway, let's get down to buisness, shall we? Prepare yourself, Ivan... Nya ha! (Terminology: Regular text = Article text, bold text = Gao talk) Ivan is a fan made animatronic made by user:Ivan the iguana, and he appears in Five Nights at Freddy's: Operation Rescueas a boss/quest giver. I won't be rating this bit, due to it not being under a heading, and just an overview of the character. appearance Ivan is a normal-sized animatronic, which is lime green, has blue tribal marks, and a yellow patch on his side hiding underneath his left arm, and dark green frills on the back of his head and back. he is made of leather with plastic claws. Alrighty! Let's begin with the actual review then, shall we? I think Ivan's appearance is actually pretty creative, though I have a few questions here: First, what exactly do his tribal marks look like and where are they located? Here, you simply state they are blue and don't tell exactly where they are on his body. I know there's a picture, but imagine (Just imagine this, really) someone who can only read but can't see pictures, they'd have to get the best description possible, right? Anywho, moving on, my second "complaint" here is the few grammar errors scattered about, but that'll just take away a point (Terribly sorry, I have slight grammar OCD) alright? I think his appearance is rather creative, yes, but could use a little more description... Well, everywhere, really. Where are the tribal marks? How many are there? Try to stop with the run-on sentences too, gives the reader a breather so they can process what they just read, ya know? Due to my slight problems, I rate this area a 5.5/10 jumpscares Ivan has two jumpscares. His first one is him leaning in through the right door and screeching, and the other is when the power goes out because of him or foxy banging on the door. He acts like Bonnie's, bur on the other side. Well, that's cool! I usually never include jumpscares for my characters! But let's study them closely, shall we? Eh, honestly, they're both not very creative. His first one is literally Foxy's, and his second one, according to you, is like Bonnie's, but on the right. So you mean... Chica? Well, these aren't very creative, as said a little above, and there's the occassional grammar error here again... Due to lack of originality, I rate this section as 3.5/10 personality Ivan is a quiet fellow, who's not afraid to protect the others, even if it would require damage to himself. He's only adventurous when he's with Foxy. Well then, this part is awfully short, isn't it? Well, I like the fact that he's both quiet and is willing to help his friends if the time calls for it, but perhaps a little more explination would make this section a little longer and better? And then there is the grammar errors in this part (Be aware that I subtract one half point from a section if I spot multiple grammar errors). I'll have to rate this section 4.5/10 phone call second night call Hello? hello, hello. So, it looks like you survived your first night. Well, congrats! most people survive their first night... you know what? Disregard what I just said. so, uh, anyways, there's this animatronic iguana. Ivan, I think. and he's in this room near Pirate's Cove. Him and Foxy are like best friends or something in the company's lore. They each had a show with each other at different times of the day. 3:00 at Foxy's place, and 5:00 at Ivan's. To bad Foxy was decommissioned. I know a lot of kids were disappointed when they heard that Foxy was out of order. The two of them seem to work as a team. They even have somewhat of the same problem were if you check on Ivan to much, he'll start to travel towards you, where as if you check on Foxy to little, he go towards you. So you have to find the balance between them. So, good luck! Oh look, a phone call for the character, now that's something you don't see every day! I find the way his mechanics operate interesting, but if this is the second night call, what game does this take place in? And would Foxy be introduced in the first night in said game? Because I think it would be a little bit of overkill, to be honest. But other than that, this section is pretty darn good, minus the half point for the grammar, this section comes out at 5.5/10 relationships Foxy: he was best friends with Foxy in as children, and that remained and even grew to a rivalry of sorts after they were stuffed. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie: Ivan was thrown into the back room with the children that were stuffed into these animatronics, with Foxy, who was named Jordan at the time, being killed outside the back room door. but, after a while became sort of a big brother to the children. Amy the Axolotl: Is kind to her, and acts as a guide, which Amy appreciates. Oh look, he's friends with Foxy just like a LOT of other fanon animatronics... He may be a pretty popular character, and I guess he's crucial to Ivan's backstory, but why not use another animatronic, like Chica, she doesn't get that much love! And I guess it could be explained that he acts similar to Foxy because he wants to impress Chica or something? I don't know, but every character being friends with Foxy is just getting overused these days... And yes, I am guilty of that, I probably could remaster the characters that are friends with him a little bit... but eh... I like that he knew Foxy before being stuffed, though, and that their friendship kinda carried over to inside the suits, but that's all I got for here. Also, why is Amy the only other fanon animatronic here? I'm giving you permission right now to use almost any of my characters, excluding the king and Nowi, as no one in the timeline that Ivan's in knows either of them, I'm assuming... Then again, King Freddy IS Freddy... so... Whatever, but you have permission to use any of my characters here, I'm telling you that right now! For the rating of this section, again with the grammar, and the friends with Foxy cliche, I rate this section as 4.5/10 backstory Ivan's backstory Okay, I laughed a little when I got to this section. I'm just scrolling down when the word "backstory" catches my eye, I scroll down a little more to see a link basically saying "BACKSTORY IS HERE. LEAVE THIS PAGE NOW AND YOU MIGHT NEVER COME BACK TO READ THE TRIVIA OR SEE THE OTHER PICTURES BUT I ASSURE YOU THE BACKSTORY IS THE BEST PART WHICH IS WHY IT HAS A PAGE ALL TO ITSELF. OK, THANK YOU FOR READING THE PAGE, SEE YA!" (What can I say, I have a strange mind sometimes.) Due to it not technically being on the character's page, I can't rate this section so it won't be counting towards the mark. trivia *Ivan had two fingers and three toes in the original drawing of him, but that was messed up in the digital remaking. Hm... Pretty interesting trivia, I must say. But due to that being the only piece here, I don't think I'll me marking this section, alright? 'Final Thoughts' My final thoughts on Ivan are pretty mixed. On one hand, I really like the character's design, and I think he would actually fit into the games, but on the other hand, I just don't like how generic his personality is. I mean, I know he's a robot, but E-123 Omega shows a little more personality than him, and that's seriously saying something! xD Ivan's a good character, yes, but he's a good character with many flaws. For my final rating, I'm going to give him a solid 5/10. Good character outweighed by genericism and other things that seem bad. Note to Ivan: If you can't be bothered to, I'd happily fix up the article's slight grammar issue for you, just ask and my services belong to you! :) This concludes this episode of Gao Reviews, tune in next time for a review of one of my personal favorite characters, Phil! Will Gao let favoritism get the best of him? Or will he give Phil a regular review like the other characters? Will Gao be reviewing him at all? All these questions will be answered... Next time, on Dragon Ball Z- I mean Gao Reviews! Thanks for reading! Nya ha! Category:Blog posts